Prometida
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Seguía sin querer casarse.


Prometida.

Hitsugaya Toshiro había huido.

Como un completo cobarde.

Una cosa que nadie jamás habría creído de él… ni él mismo se lo terminaba de creer aún.

Pero había tenido miedo… él estaba tan, tan asustado. Y por una tontería. O eso dirían todos.

Pero para él, que lo comprometieran con la hija de un afamado capitán del ejército más poderoso del mundo, no era un asunto para tomárselo a la ligera, menos como una tontería.

¡Solo tenía doce años!

Aparte, venía de una familia muy humilde.

¿Qué haría él con una mimada chiquilla rica?

¿En qué estaba pensando su abuela cuando accedió a la loca sugerencia de Rangiku de casarlo con la hija del capitán Shiba?

Con solo diez años conoció a la teniente Matsumoto del ejército del capitán Shiba, que había descubierto su talento innato con la espada, y había convencido al capitán Shiba de convencer al general para admitirlo como su pupilo.

Se podría decir que le debía todo a esa mujer, por eso su abuela la tenía en alta estima.

Aun así…

¿Comprometerlo?

Sabía que aún no se iba a casar, obvio no, pero eso no le quitaba el mal sabor de boca.

Él no quería casarse.

Él no quería pasar el resto de sus años hasta los dieciocho sabiendo que ya estaba atado.

Bien que no le interesaba el romance, las niñas aún le daban asco, pero sabía que en algún momento le iba a interesar, no era justo que le arrebataran la oportunidad a tan temprana edad.

¡No quería, no quería, no quería!

Estuvo a un pelo de hiperventilar cuando vio a su abuela y a su capitán firmar los documentos que lo ligaban legalmente a su hija hace tan solo veinticuatro horas.

Su capitán se había ido el día anterior con la promesa de que volvería ese día junto con su hija para que la conociera.

Pero Hitsugaya no quería conocerla.

¡No quería una prometida!

Así que huyo apenas su abuela, su hermana mayor y Matsumoto, que había ido de visita, se distrajeron.

Corrió sin tener un rumbo fijo hacia el bosque, y ahora mismo se encontraba allí, con la espalda apoyada en un árbol y recriminándose por ser tan cobarde.

No quería conocer a esa niña, no quería.

-Oye.- oyó una voz femenina llamarlo.

Levantó la cabeza bruscamente, encontrando sus ojos turquesas contra unos negros brillantes y curiosos.

Una niña. Vestida con ropas de niño pero una niña al fin y al cabo.

-¿Quién eres?- entrecerró los ojos al encontrarla levemente familia.

-Nadie en especial.- ella se encogió de hombros, sentándose a su lado. Parecía tener más o menos su edad, tal vez menos. –Como sea, solo quería preguntarte que hacías aquí, solo.-

-¿Tú también estás aquí sola, o no?-

-Sí, pero yo tengo un buen motivo.- aseguró cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Y se puede saber cuál?-

La niña lanzó un suspiro.

-Me estoy escondiendo de mi familia.- admitió algo recelosa.

-Yo hago algo parecido.- asintió, sintiendo algo de simpatía por esa pelinegra. –Mi familia… ellas quieren que yo… ellas quieren…-

-No tienes que decirlo.- sonrió lindamente la pequeña. Esperen, ¿lindamente? -¿Por qué no solo…?... ¿Sabes jugar a las escondidas?-

El albino alzó una blanquecina ceja.

Iba a negarse, iba a decirle su importante cargo en uno de los trece ejércitos del Gotei y como alguien con su puesto no podía perder el tiempo jugando como niñito, pero pudo notar que ella también estaba escapando de algo.

Y, diablos, sus ojos eran demasiado bonitos para negársele.

Jugó con ella por lo que le parecieron horas, extrañado por lo mucho que en realidad sí se estaba divirtiendo y como ella le caía cada vez mejor.

Bueno, era la primera niña que en verdad le agradaba y no era una odiosa delicada, e incluso, se atrevería a decir que en cierto modo su apariencia le era… agradable.

-¿Cómo era que te llamabas?- le preguntó una vez se les acabaron las ideas de qué jugar y se pusieron a tirar piedras al lago.

-Karin.- solo contestó ella. -¿Tú cómo te llamas?-

-Hitsugaya.- respondió por costumbre, ya que la mayoría de la gente lo llamaba así.

-Genial.- la oyó reír. –Pues muchas gracias por todo, Hitsugaya. Hoy tenía un día horrible por eso de que mi padre me había comprometido con su "pupilo estrella", un tal Toshiro, creo.- él palideció. –Fue una suerte conocerte, aunque ahora tengo que regresar y conocer al chico estrella.- bufó poco femeninamente.

Aunque Toshiro debía admitir que cada uno de sus movimientos eran ciertamente cautivadores a pesar de que la sociedad podía pensar lo contrario, toda simpatía por ella se fue cuando se enteró de quién era la hija.

Maldita sea su suerte, acababa de enamorarse de su prometida.

Fin.

Ah, amor de niños... :D

Espero que esto les haya gustado n.n

Bueno... tengo algo que quiero dejar claro debido a varias peticiones que me han venido haciendo desde que empece a escribir HitsuKarin...

ODIO, REPUDIO, DETESTO, TODA PAREJA QUE SEA ANTI-HITSUKARIN! ¬¬

O sea, en palabras más civilizadas, en verdad no tengo el mínimo interes de Toshiro emparejado con otra chica, o chico, ni Karin emparejada con otro chico, o chica ;)

Así que, por favor, abstenganse de pedirme algún fic de ToshiroxMatsumoto, KarinxYukio, etc, porque, por si no les quedó lo suficientemente claro, me gusta el HitsuKarin :)

Y si ya vieron como ODIO el hitsuhina, no veo que tengan motivos para creer que yo podría alentar otra pareja que desaliente al HK...

No tengo nada en contra de las personas a las que les gustan dos parejas que se contradicen, solo les digo mi opinión y esa es que yo no soy una de esas personas :v

En serio, cada vez que me piden eso, es como si me estuvieran pidiendo que escribiera ichihime (sin ofender) y como comprendera... no :) me :) gusta :)

Así que, solo se los aclaro :) :) :)

Cualquier pareja de Toshiro o Karin con otra persona es una pareja enemiga y debe ser pisoteada por la grandeza del HitsuKarin! (? XD

En fin, solo quería aclararlo n_n

Como la auto-proclamada más grande fan del HitsuKarin es mi deber odiar todo lo que pueda insinuar que ellos no son la cosa más hermosa que existe :P

No insulte a nadie, solo dije mis pensamientos al respecto así que no quiero ofendidos por aquí ;D

Digo, me parece que ya quedó bastante claro que AMO el HitsuKarin con todas mis fuerzas! Y también que estoy loca XDDD

Espero que les haya quedado claro, porque no lo voy a repetir :) :) :) :) :)

Bueno, dejando de lado el drama XP los personajes de Tite!

COMENTEN! *O*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
